


I'm Sorry, I Love Someone Else

by Ruler_of_Shitty_Short_Chapters



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Extremely Slight Angst maybe, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Oblivious Iwaizumi Hajime, Oblivious Oikawa Tooru, Rated T for swearing, Soulmate AU, Texting, Volleyball Dorks in Love, a bit cliche maybe, first fic, gotta work on the title, i have created an outline, might add more ships and characters, some things are undecided for now, soulmate, too cheesy, why am i tagging like this is tumblr???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruler_of_Shitty_Short_Chapters/pseuds/Ruler_of_Shitty_Short_Chapters
Summary: There was a phenomenon known as soulmate words. The first thing your soulmate says to you when you both get your marks appears on your arm the midnight after your eighteenth birthday. You were the only one who could see your own mark until the day your soulmate says it. Such a shame there wasn’t even a clue as to who it could be, like their handwriting for example.Iwaizumi Hajime absolutely hates soulmates, or maybe it was just his soulmate. What was the point of having the universe match you with your other half when they didn’t even love you back.[sorry if updates take long; editing text format is a chore. I'm definitely planning on doing more texts after all]
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 17





	1. How Convenient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Iwaizumi goes to a party and has the worst luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my very first fanfic and I NEED constructive criticism.  
> Honestly I think this sucks, and I just made it to satisfy my need of a fanfic exactly like this.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! <3
> 
> [first chapter's really short; it's more of a prologue. I promise to make a few longer ones]
> 
> ~ Shaun
> 
> *edit [12/14/2020]  
> I honestly hate this fanfic because it's so cheesy and all. It sounded so much better in my head...  
> I WILL try to finish this because I don't want to leave anyone who actually liked it on a cliffhanger (I know I hate those). Also I am planning to write some better fanfics, but they will be oneshots (also songfics) because I'm better at those.

Hajime glares at the words on his wrist:

**I’m sorry, I love someone else.**

He dreaded the day he would get to hear them.

Hajime tore his gaze away from his soulmark and decided to focus instead on the party he was going to. His childhood friend Oikawa Tooru had insisted; one of Tooru’s fans had thrown a birthday party for him since it was his birthday the previous day. Hajime sighed, he never got to ask his friend about his soulmark.

_Bzzt_

**Shittykawa**

**> >** Iwa-channnn

 **> >** where are you?

 **> >** i’m waiting

 **> >** (´Д｀ι)

**[You]**

**> >**I’m on my way Trashykawa

 **> >**Stop whining 

**Shittykawa**

**> > **mean iwa-chan!

 **> > **（ｉДｉ）

The first thing Hajime noticed as he stepped into the house was that it was _big_ , the second was that it was also jam-packed.

**[You]**

**> >**Shittykawa I’m inside 

**Shittykawa**

**> >** Yay! Iwa’s here!

 **> >** ♡＾▽＾♡

“Ugh,” Hajime groaned as he was shoved into a closet. He was too focused on texting Tooru. “Shit,” he said as he dropped his phone.

_Crack_

_Click_

Hajime knew what had just happened.

 _Of all the times_. 

His phone was broken and he was left in a dark closet. 

Hajime tried to open the door. 

No handle. 

_How convenient_.


	2. A/N  [includes kinda funny story]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I say sorry to everyone... [swearing]  
> [don't worry, I'm still going to continue this fic]
> 
> ...and tell an irl story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for leaving you all at one chapter.
> 
> one chapter
> 
> ONE F*CKING CHAPTER
> 
> I honestly hate when fic writers do that, but now I understand why. I've been really busy with school (ofc) and I have a big test I need to study for and a big project to finish. So that's why I've decided to continue writing this fanfic in December (so you'll get more consistent updates).
> 
> I AM SO SORRY!
> 
> so I've decided to just share a story about Haikyuu [ft. my mom] I find appropriate for this website:

Key:

**Mom**

Me

_My thoughts_

**Background:** So I've been watching Haikyuu and other anime in secret. This also includes reading and writing fanfics, etc in secret. So that I could feel less guilty and stop lying a little bit, I sneakily got my mom to watch Haikyuu with me. (Don't ask how, but now I have to pretend like I don't know what Haikyuu is.) Yesterday my mom showed me something on youtube, but I didn't see what it was.

"What was the thing you were showing me on youtube yesterday?"

**"Oh it's about Haikyuu. I did some research on it and found out that there's a, what was it, fanfic people are talking about. You do know what a fanfic is, right?"**

"Umm, yeah..."

_a fanfic and Haikyuu, hmmm, what are popular fanfics?_

_oh shi-_

**"It's about like, Bokoko and Bokaka."**

"Umm what???" 

***both start laughing***

_did she mean Bokuto and Bokuaka???....._

_the fanfic..._

**"People said it was sad. It's a love story, but I know you're not interested in that type of stuff."**

_If only she knew... hehe_

"Ok, but what does that have to do with youtube?"

_I_ _know what this is... shit... it had to be In Another Life_ [[ _In Another Life by LittleLuxray (source of following quotes)_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096105)]

_You are beautiful._

_Why me? Because life is unfair._

_Bokuto no longer smelled like a hospital, Bokuto smelled like... home._

_I found you, you found me_

_*internal crying*_

**"Oh I found this song associated with the fanfic."**

_Suspicions confirmed_

So basically after that, I went back to my room and started crying while listening to my "In Another Life" Spotify playlist.

_[In Another Life Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1AkyqqYJTF81vCdcVLzodQ) _

Bye everyone!!! See you in December!!! (♥ω♥*)

~ Shaun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got time to look at tumblr during short breaks so come entertain me:
> 
> @cinnashaun-roll


	3. That Someone Isn't Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which soulmate words are spoken and Iwaizumi finally gets out of that closet.

Oikawa Tooru was worried; his Iwa-chan never showed up. Wait, _his_ Iwa-chan?

Ahh yes, Tooru had a crush on his best friend; he no longer believed in soulmates. Why would he let fate decide when there was already someone for him? Tooru desperately tried to avoid thinking about whether or not Iwaizumi had abandoned the ideals of soulmates as well.

“He has to be here somewhere,” Tooru mumbled as he looked for Iwaizumi.

**[You]**

**> > **???Iwa-chan where are you

 **> > **Iwaaaaaa

 **> >** ?Iwa-chan 

**> >** ?Iwaizumi 

**> > **?Hajime

As he rounded the corner Tooru heard a muffled voice over the loud music. He followed the sound to a closet, and he felt his soulmark burn.

**“Hello? I’m stuck in a closet! Get me out!”**

After briefly glancing at the words, Tooru decided to approach the closet. 

“Hello? I’m stuck in a closet! Get me out!”

Tooru felt himself grow as cold as ice, and as if on instinct he replied, “I’m sorry, I love someone else.”

He opened the closet door and quickly ran out of sight before his soulmate could see him.

* * *

When Hajime heard the six words on his wrist, his heart ached much more than he expected. His soulmate had shattered it to pieces with a simple sentence. 

_He doesn't want me._

_He left me._

_He already loves someone._

_And that someone isn't me._

Hajime decided it was time to go; he had had enough of this awful night. Why did he even come to this party?

Sadly, that night's events had made Hajime forget about something- no someone very important...

_Oikawa Tooru_

* * *

Where was Iwaizumi?

That was the question Tooru wanted to know the answer to, and he wanted that answer now. As Tooru looked for his Iwa-chan his mind kept avoiding a single question:

What if Iwaizumi forgot about him?

_No Tooru. Don't think that. He's your best friend- crush for a reason._

That night, Tooru left the party, disappointed and heartbroken.

* * *

Unknown to Oikawa, Iwaizumi had left the party for another reason: to get a new phone.

He also got a new number since the sim card fell out of his phone and got lost.

For the next week or so Hajime was going to stay in his room, all alone, wallowing in despair. (which was very much unlike him)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh short chapter, I know. But this is for the sake of updating and keeping my promise. I will also post another chapter today which will be a texting chapter.
> 
> (Also, this is the rough draft of this chapter so I'll have to edit at some point.)
> 
> ~ Shaun


	4. Ha-chan and To-chan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Oikawa gets a second chance, and Iwa-chan gets yet another nickname.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Hey Hey!!!
> 
> TWO CHAPTERS in ONE DAY???!!!
> 
> lol no
> 
> \- You Majesty, Ruler of Shitty Short Chapters

Even through the disappointment, anger, and heartbreak, Tooru was worried for Iwaizumi.

He wasn’t answering texts, calls, or even the door. Worst of all Iwaizumi never went to school or practice, and that was something he would _never_ do. 

On the other hand… Tooru remembered his soulmate; he wished he would have given them a chance that night. 

_This must be how they felt. Waiting for someone, and that person never showing up._

Tooru tuned to look at his soulmark again- but wait…

Why was there a phone number next to his soulmark?

He had heard of this; it was a soulmate quirk. Oftentimes, when soulmates met, whether they saw each other or not, they would develop a soulmate quirk. A soulmate quirk gives these soulmates another connection. For example, what Tooru had just witnessed was a soulmate quirk where whatever is on their skin also appears on yours.

Tooru figured that this was his soulmates number… but maybe it was a girl’s number? Either way, he decided to take the chance.

**[You]**

>> ?Are you my soulmate

>> I’m sorry for telling you that

>> The person I like doesn't seem to like me back

>> ???Can we start over

>> 人´∀｀)

**[XXX-XXX-XXXX]**

>> Fine.

>> It’s me.

**[You]**

What’s your name??? <<

**[XXX-XXX-XXXX]**

>> Why would I tell you?

>> You’re practically a stranger

**[You]**

Well I’m your soulmate <<

And we were at the same party <<

So we probably know someone there <<

It doesn’t have be real names <<

∑(ﾟﾛﾟ〃) <<

We can do cute nicknames!!!!!!!! <<

Give me a syllable of your name!!! <<

**[XXX-XXX-XXXX]**

>> Ughhhh why

>> Also, you talk too much

**[You]**

ヽ(`д´；)/ <<

**[XXX-XXX-XXXX]**

>> Let me think

>> Ha

**[You]**

Ha what??? <<

**[XXX-XXX-XXXX]**

>> No, that’s the syllable dumbass

**[You]**

Ok ha-chan!!! ~ <<

You can call me to-chan!!! <<

Matching nicknames!!!!! <<<

**[Ha-chan ~ ❤]**

>> I hate u right now, u know that?

**[You]**

I know! **< <**

But there’s a waiting list to hate me ha-chan <3 <<

（＾＿－）≡★ <<

good night ha-chan! <333 <<

(♥ω♥ ) ~♪ <<

**[Ha-chan ~ ❤]**

>> Good night

**[You]**

Good night what...? <<

**[Ha-chan ~ ❤]**

>> Ughhhh

>> Good night

>> ...to-chan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another shitty chapter DONE!!!  
> I started that last chapter last month and I had no inspiration. I wrote this chapter today and tbh it's better.  
> Also EDITING TEXT IS THE ABSOLUTE WORST  
> I think they're a bit ooc right? Well sorry if you were looking for some thing more... canon.
> 
> Lastly, let's face it, those nicknames suck.  
> But for the sake of the story and those two not finding out each other's identities, I'm sticking with them.
> 
> Thanks for reading my shitty writing
> 
> ~ Shaun ❤ 
> 
> PS:  
> pls contact me on tumblr I'm lonely, use either of these urls:
> 
> @cinnashaun-roll
> 
> @saes-other-side
> 
> (if it's about fanfics I'd prefer if you use @saes-other-side)


End file.
